This is not the real school days but an original
by laikahh16
Summary: It is a story of a girl who has good friends, good boyfriend,and a good mom.One of her problem was from the past and it was really scary that lead up to the lost of her dad.What could her friends, her mom and her boyfriend do when her past is at present?
1. Life, Love and Friends

Oh hi! I am Audrina Imae Alexandria K. Smith but people mostly call me Alex. You would not believe this!!!and neither can I because one day...

The cutest boy in our campus just confessed to me and said...

"Audrina, I know this might sound crazy but I liked you for a long time and I want to be your boyfriend so please give me a chance"

He did not just confessed to me, he confessed to me right in front of the whole campus....That moment butterflies were flying in my stomach and words went out of my mouth....

"I guess going out with you wouldn't be a problem"

_Oh my gosh! I said that!!!!What if he thinks __**I**__ think he's a problem???Arggghhh....I hate myself!!!!._ "That's great! meet you in the plaza by eight tonight" he Michael left.

"Hey! Did Michael John **A**. Vincent just confessed to you??!!! Unbelievable!!! Why you?!?"my bestfriend bestfriend is Alisson Miller. She has been my bestfriend since kindergarten.

"This is totally cool!!! I'm so happy...My gosh who would ever believe this..." I screamed to Allison softly. "Like everybody!!! duh...They like..heard everything..." a voice I don't recognize

answered, so I looked back and..._ Oh my gosh!!!! Another beautiful person, Claire Anderwoodsen..I am soooo lucky...._ "You know Michael's just confused right now so gradually he's just

playing with you...and you fall into his trap right? Boohoo... Don't worry I'll never be here for you when you cry"she bragged. _I am totally not lucky!!! _"And who told you Audrina fall into a

trap? Ofcourse not!!! You're just jelous because Michael NEVER liked you... Boohoo...." Allison said. "Shut up wall!!!" then she left with her group...Her group is called the hot chicks of

the campus but my bestfriend and I totally disagreed upon that,because even if they're pretty they are so mean , the group is composed of four members-

Leader- Claire Anderwoodsen

Secretary- Janice Carlson

P.R.O.- Viviane Smith

Aprentice- Michelle Young

By the way my bestfriend earlier was called 'wall' by Claire because...let's just say she's a late bloomer and I'm an early bird....but now I don't have time to think of Allison's problem,

mine's a bigger one!!!_ What will I wear ?!? I have never ever been on a date before!!! This totally sucks!!! Why do I have to be an NBSB until now!!!_oh by the way...NBSB means " no

boyfriend since birth" and it totally sucks. At exactly 7:30 I dressed up...well not really a formal one but just a shirt and jeans.....When I reached the plaza, the hot chicks were there and

the basketball league but of course Michael was forever standing out so I went near him and said " What's the fuss all about??" " Oh the team wanted to come with us and the hot

chicks tagged along" he said. _Another disaster!!!!_ " Oh I guess I'm going home...." I said?!?... " No wait!!!" Michael shouted, pulling my hand towards his body and suddenly...._ Oh No!!! _

_My first kiss was stolen by...Michael John A. Vincent!!!Ahh!!!!_ "Uhmm...Uhmmm...Audrina I'm so sorry I didn't mean it to happen... I was just trying to stop you from leaving...."he

uttered."So uhmm....Where were we going?" He took my hand and lead me to a rooftop of a building thenhe brought out a telescope from his bag....he fixed it and told me to look at it..I

saw a bright star as I peeped."That star is called Vega She is the fourth brightest star and I really like seeing that star when I am sad...I want it to be your comfort zone too..."Michael

whispered. " Are you sad? Is it because of me???" "No" Then our foreheads meet and soon did our lips meet but I had a hard time to breath and so I had to push him "I'm sorry..."but

before I could ever finished Michael ran away together with his telescope and as he ran away I saw tears in his eyes....The next day,I saw him at school but he ignored me I follow him

and said "Hey wait!" He shyly answered "why?" " Uhmm...About last night...before you talk let me explain first....I did not say sorry because I didn't like it but because I couldn't breath-

"but before I was ever finished Michael grabbed me and said "This time I'll let you breath"And that's where everything started.... **The truth is I totally loved him before he ever confessed **

**to me but..._who am I??_**


	2. Problems with life

I may be an ordinary girl but I am smart....Not the smart nerd but the smart cute.... I have a few suitors but never did I have a single boyfriend because whenever they confess to me I dump them as soon as

possible so that I wouldn't break their heart much and before I go out with Michael, I kind of think that boys are nuisance to my life and I don't need them...** Until now,** I really love Michael and I think he is wonderful totally!!!

but...now is not the time to think of him... it's almost our exams yet I haven't studied for it!!!! Well being a sophomore, and being someone who is the girlfriend of the cutest guy in the whole campus..._How would you have time for it??? _

_I mean-_ "Ms. Smith!" yelled Mr. Travors, my algebra teacher"Have you been daydreaming!?! This is the first time you've ever done thi-" but before he has ever finished I have thought an excuse already"Mr. Travors, I wasn't daydreaming...its just that I've been bothered because of your necktie it totally catches my attention" BTW, Mr. Travors is a very proffessional person that even his necktie would have no style even in just tying until now... " Everybody! do page 54 I need to get something in the teacher's room..."he said "That was close..." Candice said.

BTW, I have three bestfriends, Allison, Candice and May. I went home that day, and as usual my step-father would slap me because I was late in going home even though I wasn't....

"You're always like that! You never learned anything! You never followed me in anything I say!"My step-father Jack argued. "enough Jack! She's my daughter and you have no right to scold her"my mother continued after looking at me "Are you okay? Are you hurt sweetie? Oh! Come here!.."my mother,Stephanie said. As usual I said,"Oh mom it doesn't hurt I didn't even feel anything...."_but the truth is it really hurts mom!!!!Why can't you see that?!? Or even feel it?!?._

I went to my room and cried before my mom could see me...I grabbed a book and did fake reading....Then she knocked at my room and I let her in.

She said "Dearie, please understan-" but before she has ever finished I said "I know, I know.... understand him I get it mom I understand him so much but if he hurts you I tell you I would kill him--literally."Then we both laughed...

The next day, when I went home my step-dad slapped my mom and did you know what I did?I punched him but then he slapped me afterwards. I fought with him for awhile but before he got me badly wounded mom has called the police and they came. He was said that he uses drugs and that being with him would be too dangerous.I went to school the next day and they all see the bruises my once step-dad did.I said I was okay but I still cried when I was with Michael and with my though my step-dad is not with us...or even my birth dad I REALLY DON'T CARE..

As long as my mom, my boyfriend and especially my friends are there for me.

Life has ups and you're at its up, cherish it but if your at its down, its either bear with it or make the world upside-down. In that way your ups and downs will feel like your ups is A either you learn it or you give up on is better because when you learn, you don't only get what you wanted but, you get everything that you needed.


	3. Problems with friends

After Michael and I were going out, my friends suddenly drifted away from me, creating space in our friendship....It was sickening for me because I've known them for years and their doing these to **ME????**

So one day, I built up the courage and said "What's wrong with you guys?!? When you had boyfriends I was still there for you but now why aren't you there for me?!?" _Did I just say that?!?Oh my gosh !!!! What would they say....What would they say....?????!!!!_

"Yes....you were there for us when we had our boyfriends but...." Candice stopped but the line was continued by Alice- Allison " But we never hide anything from you! But you did!!! Claire told us that you had been in her party but never wanted to invite us because we are your LAME, OLD FRIENDS!!!!!"and then she started crying."Are we really your **Lame, Old ,Friends huh???**C'mon tell me!! huh!!tell me!!" May added.

"I never went to any of her party at first, and at second, if I were to go to her party I would do my best to get you all invited and if it's not possible...."I continued " You know me!! I would've left...and you know what?! I should be the one who is getting mad right now because you're my bestfriends and you never even trusted me! Yesterday, when you ignored me, do you know how it hurts? I was about to tell you something but you guys never even looked at me...and if you did, you have those mean eyes on me!! I guess I was right all along...Right back in first grade 'there's no such thing as real friends!' ".

Then I left for the back garden to flood my tears because of my pain.... _I can't believe they can't trust me!!! Im their bestfriend!!! why?!? I loved them like my sisters and I didn't even earn a single trust!!!._ Michael saw me and asked me what happened...And so I told him everything.... then I said " I understand them for being like that....but they should've...they should've asked me....told me... about it" then I continued crying...

Little did I know that my bestfriends were listening and they popped out of nowhere and told me that they were sorry for not asking me and that they would not doubt my friendship with them... I, as well, forgived them and also told them about John leaving our house. They said it was totally cool that nobody would hurt me and my mom anymore but I think it also hurts mom for having their divorce and that it was because of me....

But this was an unexpected answer from May, she said "I think your mom loves you more than your step-dad and she would do anything for you...That's love!" and do you know what I said?!? " And what do you know about love, Miss Heart Broken?" then I continued " Are you hiding something from us, May?!" May answered us in-an-in-denial-voice "Nothing!" " oh really!" Then we all laughed....

* * *

These is our bond...If we have problems, we solve it I saw a note written "Now that you're okay could I request for one date? Meet me at the plaza at six o'clock -Michael-" Life is like a rainbow you can't love its beauty until you surpass the rain.


	4. Problems with Love

By the way...I quit the work I was in, after Michael and I made up so I have no work again....

* * *

I got my grades up....higher than ever....I got my friends back...even if they had their trusts in me wavered and ...I know that Michael loves me....I thank God for all gave me so much blessings. What could destroy my life???If there is I hope it doesn't come.I hope.

Like any other day ,I walk to school with my bestfriends, and when we reached school I saw a teacher....He wasn't just an ordinary teacher. he was the first person who ruined my life...

* * *

(Flashback)

**_When I was around seventh grade, my parents and I were living in an apartment . We had a neighbor named Brad was good to us and after some time he usually felt our house as his own. and then..._**

_**One day, my parents told Brad to guard me and so he did. That day I saw Brad sniffing something so I asked "Yo! what's that?" He said something valuable and I needed to keep it our secret but since I'm a seventh grade I guessed that it was drugs and said " Hey stop sniffing that!!!You'll get yourself killed with that!!!!...I'm telling mom and dad!!" so I picked up the phone and called mom but before she could ever pick up her phone,Brad tossed it and it fell on the floor" I said nobody would know it, right?!"Then he went to the kitchen and took a knife but before he reached me I shouted to my phone "Mommy help me!!!!" Then he went near me holding the knife somewhat pointing it to me and said" You can not talk anymore if I cut your tongue right?!?" When he was about to stab me, my parents came in and pushed him away from me. Mom took me while dad fight against him. He stabbed dad and gave a bad scar to me and my mom. Good for us that the police came before it could get any worse. However, my dad did not make it. Brad was up for trial in court and was sentenced to jail. We had dad buried and we transferred to another residence..... **_

* * *

I was in shock that I called my mom..."Mom...Mom...He's here in school.....get me here mom...please....I can't go home....I'm scared"I said it to mom with a petrified mom went there to talk with the police and they told mom that he was freed a year ago, due to his good performance in the rehab and in jail duties. I was so scared that my mom called her friend, who is a phsycoanalist to check on me for awhile. Michael was so worried about me that, he went to my house to check me find out ways to bring back Brad in jail so she left me with Michael. Mom found out that the only way to bring him back to prison is that if he does something wierd again like killing another person or serious injury to a person.

We went back to my school to check out if he is there and...HE IS!!!! and....HE SAW US!!! He was about to go near us, when my mom went near me to hold me tight and Brad said"I'm sorry for what I did before, It was because of the drugs I took in before. Mom held my hands and we step backward cause we both see....drugs...drugs in his pocket...Luckily, I got to shout before he ever got near us "Help us!!!! Some drug addict is here!!!!"

He held a knife just like he used to do before but then...my mom was stabbed...right in front of me again...like my dad...by the same person...for thesame reason "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" I could not do anything but shout....Michael ran to us and carried my mom to his car. The security guard caught him and called the cops... We rushed mom to the hospital but it was too late. My mom was dead on arrival as they said, I couldn't believe it, my mom...is now dead. Michael held my hands so tight and he grabbed me and gave me the hug I needed.

* * *

After five years, I am with Michael already...We are both in college and I support my school fees by my work. I sued Brad and he was sent to jail...and this time, he can't get out of it anymore. My mom left me a lot of money but I won't use it for now.I will use it when the time comes..I just know when it will...I just need to wait. The only time that I will use it is when I'm in indire need.


	5. Real big Problem

By the way...I quit the work I was in, after Michael and I made up so I have no work again....

* * *

I got my grades up....higher than ever....I got my friends back...even if they had their trusts in me wavered and ...I know that Michael loves me....I thank God for all gave me so much blessings. What could destroy my life???If there is I hope it doesn't come.I hope.

Like any other day ,I walk to school with my bestfriends, and when we reached school I saw a teacher....He wasn't just an ordinary teacher. he was the first person who ruined my life...

* * *

(Flashback)

**_When I was around seventh grade, my parents and I were living in an apartment . We had a neighbor named Brad was good to us and after some time he usually felt our house as his own. and then..._**

_**One day, my parents told Brad to guard me and so he did. That day I saw Brad sniffing something so I asked "Yo! what's that?" He said something valuable and I needed to keep it our secret but since I'm a seventh grade I guessed that it was drugs and said " Hey stop sniffing that!!!You'll get yourself killed with that!!!!...I'm telling mom and dad!!" so I picked up the phone and called mom but before she could ever pick up her phone,Brad tossed it and it fell on the floor" I said nobody would know it, right?!"Then he went to the kitchen and took a knife but before he reached me I shouted to my phone "Mommy help me!!!!" Then he went near me holding the knife somewhat pointing it to me and said" You can not talk anymore if I cut your tongue right?!?" When he was about to stab me, my parents came in and pushed him away from me. Mom took me while dad fight against him. He stabbed dad and gave a bad scar to me and my mom. Good for us that the police came before it could get any worse. However, my dad did not make it. Brad was up for trial in court and was sentenced to jail. We had dad buried and we transferred to another residence..... **_

* * *

I was in shock that I called my mom..."Mom...Mom...He's here in school.....get me here mom...please....I can't go home....I'm scared"I said it to mom with a petrified mom went there to talk with the police and they told mom that he was freed a year ago, due to his good performance in the rehab and in jail duties. I was so scared that my mom called her friend, who is a phsycoanalist to check on me for awhile. Michael was so worried about me that, he went to my house to check me find out ways to bring back Brad in jail so she left me with Michael. Mom found out that the only way to bring him back to prison is that if he does something wierd again like killing another person or serious injury to a person.

We went back to my school to check out if he is there and...HE IS!!!! and....HE SAW US!!! He was about to go near us, when my mom went near me to hold me tight and Brad said"I'm sorry for what I did before, It was because of the drugs I took in before. Mom held my hands and we step backward cause we both see....drugs...drugs in his pocket...Luckily, I got to shout before he ever got near us "Help us!!!! Some drug addict is here!!!!"

He held a knife just like he used to do before but then...my mom was stabbed...right in front of me again...like my dad...by the same person...for thesame reason "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" I could not do anything but shout....Michael ran to us and carried my mom to his car. The security guard caught him and called the cops... We rushed mom to the hospital but it was too late. My mom was dead on arrival as they said, I couldn't believe it, my mom...is now dead. Michael held my hands so tight and he grabbed me and gave me the hug I needed.

* * *

After five years, I am with Michael already...We are both in college and I support my school fees by my work. I sued Brad and he was sent to jail...and this time, he can't get out of it anymore. My mom left me a lot of money but I won't use it for now.I will use it when the time comes..I just know when it will...I just need to wait. The only time that I will use it is when I'm in indire need.


End file.
